


Cocoon

by pushkin666



Series: Undiscovered Country [8]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Lewis Summer Challenge 2018, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Written for the Lewis Summer Challenge.  The prompt was a picture of a hammock.  Thanks to both dreamersdare and MistressKat for their suggestion of a cocoon.





	Cocoon

James unbuttoned his tuxedo jacket. It had been a good night although with the way things were moving he'd not wanted to go, but as Master of the City he'd had to be at the ball. He'd enjoyed the night and enjoyed dancing with Innocent and Hobson. He wondered what would have happened if he'd asked Robbie to dance, like he'd wanted to, how the detective would have reacted.

He walked to the centre of the room, to the black cocoon that hung there like a hammock. James frowned as he placed his hand on the warm and cracked surface. Soon the cocoon would open, and he needed to be ready to stop the danger it would bring.


End file.
